SpiderMan(Earth-96283)
''History '' ''Spider-Man ' When Peter was a young boy, his parents died. Before they died, they took Peter to his Uncle Ben and Aunt May's to live with them. After his parents died, Peter went to Midtown High and friend's. Peter's best friend is Harry Osborn and his love interest is MJ.(MaryJane Watson)He loved her ever since 4th grade before he even liked girls. The reason Peter can't ask MJ out is because he's shy and she's already takken by his class bully, Flash Thompson. One day at a field trip at a genetics labatory, Harry asked Peter to talk to her but, he said that he should do it. While they were talking, their teacher interupted them and took Harry to give him talk about listening. Peter went up to MJ and asked her to take pi ctures of her for the school newspaper. Without Peter or MJ knowing, a missing spider landed on Peter's hand. When MJ was called, the spider bit him. When Peter finally came home, he blackout in his room. The next day, Weird stuff started happening. Like when Peter has hi visions and doesn't have to wear his glasses anymore, when he was chasing the bus he touched a wallpaper and ripped it off. He was trying take it off but it was sticky,at lunch something sensed Peter that something is going to happen to MJ. It turnes out that his senses were ri''' ght. MJ slipped over orange juice and Peter caught her, her tray,and her food landed on her tray, after he helped MJ, a fork was sticking on his risk. When he took it out, spider webs came out,and because of those webs, Peter accidently threw food at Flash a nd now, he wan''ts to start a fight. MJ,Harry,and Peter tried to t''ell Flash it was accident but he wouldn't listen. At the end of the fight, Peter wo''n. MJ was so terrified, Peter ran away. Peter ran in the middle of a building and thought about that spider bite on his hands. He realized that the spider that bit him gave him spider powers. So he started climbing a wall and did a lousy job spinning webs. To impress MJ, Peter wanted to make $300 at a wrestling match to buy a car to impress her and to get the $300 he has to fight for 3min. But to do that, he has to lie to May and Ben by telling them he's going to do homework at the library. When he annouced it, Ben decided to take him instead so he could have a talk with him. When they stopped at the library, Ben told Peter that with "GREAT POWER COMES GREAT RESPONSIBILITY!" He said that because Peter has been acting weird. Peter thinks that Ben is just saying that because he thinks that he's going to be a criminal. Peter yelled at him, ran out the car,and waited for Ben to drive to the corner. After Peter won the match, the guy (who was suppose to give him $300) gave him $200. He explained to him that to get $300 is win the match in 3min. and Peter won the match 2min. After Peter left the door, a burglar came in with a bag and a gun. He took money and ran near Peter but, Peter didn't care. He let the burglar run into the elevator. When Peter left the building, he saw a huge crowd of people standing in the ''same spot Ben was suppose to pick up Peter. W''hen he saw what was going on, he saw his Uncle Ben dead on the floor. One police men said that he's been carjacked and the other said that the burglar is hiding in a warehouse. Peter followed the burglar and started fighting him. When he put the burglar near the light, he saw what he loo''ked like, he was shocked to see that the burglar what the man he could've stopped. Then, the burglar fell out the window dead. Later since Ben died, Peter created a costume and became a superhero named,Spider-Man and for his future,Peter also got a job as a photagrapher at the Daily Bugle. While Peter has been playing superhero, Norman Osborn(Harry's Dad) has been playing super villiain as the Green Goblin. While Peter was busy with Spidey, Norman found out Peter's identity and now he's going to attack his heart by attacking his loved ones and May's the target! He gave her a heart attack by pushing his glider in her home and now she's in the hospital. Since ''Peter now knows that the Goblin did this to her, he knows that he knows that he's Spider-Man! While '' Peter was spending the night with May, MJ came and talked to Peter about her relationship with Harry. She said that she thinks she's in love with Spider-Man instead of Harry because Spider-Man saved her life twice. Since Peter takes pictures of Spider-Man, MJ asked Peter if he mentioned her. While Peter was reflecting on his feelings for MJ, Harry came in saw the two holding hands. Later, Harry came to Norman's and told him about his breakup with MJ and that Peter was in love with her since the 4th grade. That made Norman suit up as the Green Goblin,kidnap her,took her to the top of the Queensboro Bridge and is holding both MJ and a tram full of children. When Spider-Man came, the Gobin told to either save the children or MJ and threw them both of the bridge. First, Spider-Man caught MJ,caught the tram,and spun a web up a ceiling. A boat came to rescue them because Spidey couldn't hold them. Then, the Goblin caught Spider-Man and threw him in an old warehouse. The Goblin got on Spider-Man's bad side when he told him that after he kills him, he's going to kill MJ nice and slowly. That's when Spider-Man used his webs to pull a brick on him and started punching him until the Goblin unmasked told Peter that it was Goblin who did all the crimes and he's like a son to him and wants him to be a son to him but, Peter refuses.The only won who's like a father to him was his beloved Uncle Ben. Then, Peter's spider senses were tingling and it was telling him that the Goblin's glider's knife came out. So Peter did a backflip and the glider straightly stabbed Norman. Before he died, Norman told Peter to never te'l'l Harry what just happened. Later, Peter took Norman home and Harry saw S'pider-Man setting Norman down on his sofa. Harry wanted to know what happened to his father but, Spider-Man ran away. At Norman's funeral, Harry told Peter that he swore on his father's grave, Spider-Man will pay. Later after Harry left, MJ followed Peter to Ben's grave. She confesses to Peter that she's in love with him but Peter feels like protecting herm from Spider-Man's enemies. So he decided to hide his feelings from MJ for now. As he left he recalled Ben's words about responsibilty and now, Peter accepts being a superhero crimefighter,SPIDER-MAN! ''Spider-Man 2 'Two years later, Peter has been struggling on four jobs at once.(His job at the Pizza Place,His job at the Daily Bugle,trying to make it to Dr. Connor's class,and protecting the world being Spider-Man) He was fired from the Pizza place because he turned in the pizza late and he was late because he put on his Spidey costume and saved two children from a car. He was almost fired at the Daily Bugle by his boss, J. Jonah Jameson for only taking pictures of old people playing chess but, before he fired him, Peter gave Jameson a picture of Spider-Man and published it. When Peter drove on is mortocycle to Aunt May and when opened the door, he forgot that today was his own birthday. While May and Mary Jane were' 'getting ready for the cake, Peter and Harry were talking about Oscorp,Spider-Man,and finally Otto Octavius. Harry invited Peter to Otto's lab. While trying to make it to MJ's play, two burglars crashed into his scooter. So changed into his Spidey costume and webbed the burglars on the street lights and since the burglars have a car, Peter decided to take the car. By the time he was in the theater, the play already started and one of the men who worked there told him that he couldn't enter when the doors were closed. When Peter called MJ, she was very mad. He tried to tell her why he couldn't make it but, she wouldn't listen. Peter then joined Harry to see Otto work on his fusion reactor project. He also built four mechanical tentacals for his but when the hole thing went wrong, Rosie was killed and Otto was electrocuted. Spider-Man came and saved everyone including Harry but, Harry still hates him because of his father's death. Then, Otto escaped out of the hospital and robbed a bank. The same bank where May and Peter is. While Spider-Man and Doctor Octopus(Doc Ock) were battling, Doc Ock took May for a sheild and Spider-Man's powers weren't working. But luckily, Spidey still rescued' 'May but, Otto got away. Later at night, Peter got invited to be a photoagrapher at a party to take pictures Jameson's son, John Jameson the Astronaut, his guest and his girlfriend who appears to be MJ. John then gave a speech saying that MJ agreed to be his fiance! While he was webslinging to his apartment,Spider-Man's powers weren't working again. So, he fell down near the garbage, took off his mask and thought " What was happening to me?" So, he tried wallcrawling but it didn't work also. Then, he saw a newspaper. He couldn't see that well but, at his apartment, he saw that' 'the newspaper said"Spidey' 'and Ock Rob Bank" So, Peter realized that since his powers were gone, then he can't be Spider-Man no more! Now, Peter normal and wears glasses! Peter joined May to visit Ben's grave. Meanwhile at May's house, Peter felt really bad that May thinks that it was her fault for Ben's death so he told her that he didn't go to the library, he went somewhere to earn money to win a car to impress MJ, and what the burglar did to Ben. Then, when Peter came back to May's, he saw her getting her stuff together' 'for the big move early with the help of their neighbor. May was proud of Peter for telling her the truth about Ben and believed that Spider-Man will come back because everyone always needs a hero. "One that keeps us strong and gives us strength." Later after Harry sent Otto to send Peter a message, MJ invited Peter at a coffee shop to talk to him. Peter told her that he wants to be there for her but, he can't. So, MJ told him to kiss her so she could see why he was always late. But before they could, Peter's spider-senses came back along with his powers without him knowing. His senses are telling him that a car is about to hit them and Peter saved MJ. Otto came and told Peter to find Spider-Man or else, He is going to pull the flesh off MJ's bones then, he threw him and took MJ to his lab. With his strength, Peter broke out of the coffee shop. Suddenly, everything went blurry but, when he took off his glasses, ''everything was clear to him and then it hit him. Peter just realized that his powers were back! He then went to the Daily Bugle to get his Spidey costume back without Jameson seeing him. He then had a battle with Otto on top of a train.'' ''Otto then broke the brakes to the train forcing Spider-Man to stop it. When Spider-Man went inside of the train to take a look at it, sparks came on his mask and decided to take it off but luckily, Peter finally stopped the train. After a boy gave his mask, Otto came, hit Spidey'', ''and took him to Harry. After he left, Harry finally unmasked the wallcrawler and found that it was Peter. He was shocked to think that Peter was the man under the mask who killed his father but, he still told him where Otto was. Things got insane during the battle and Peter didn't know what to do. So, he umasked himself to Otto and MJ. Otto decided to go in the machine to save the two. The building was about falling apart on MJ but Peter holded the ceiling. Just in case they both die, Peter told MJ that he loved her. He threw the ceiling and made a giant web where they could sit and talk. Peter told that Spider-Man will have villains forever and they can't be together. The next day, at the wedding, MJ ran out of a church in her wedding dress but left a note for John. She stood next to Peter's door and told Peter that she doesn't care about the villians, she just cares about him. They kissed until the Police sirens was off. MJ said"go get them tiger." Peter then put on his mask and spinned webs as Spider-Man.'' Spider-Man 3 ''In the last film, after all Peter and MJ had been through, Peter began making plans to purpose to MJ. He even told May and she told him about when Ben purposed to her and when she was done, she gave him her wedding ring. Peter was about to drive but suddenly, Harry came and attacked him with a new Goblin suit and glider. Peter tried to tell him his father killed himself with his glider but, he kept on fighting him till he got hit on the head by a pipe. Peter took him to the hospital and found out from the doctor that Harry can't remember anything that happened to him even when he knew that Peter was Spider-Man. Stuff got worse after Spider-Man saved Gwen Stacy. He found out that he was going to be replaced by Edward Brock Jr. So Jameson said told that whoever takes pictures of Spider-Man commiting crime gets to be offered to be a staff job. When Peter walked near Times Square, he saw that he's key to the city for saving Gwen Stacy's life who is also the daughter of Police Captain Stacy. At a festival for Spider-Man, MJ came and encouraged him and when Peter left to get in costume, Harry came in to watch with her. Spider-Man came swung over and went upside down. Everybody kept on telling the two to kiss and Spidey told her that she could. MJ was shocked to see that Spider-Man and Gwen were doing the same kiss they did years ago. Then the SandMan came to steal money out of a truck to help his daughter, Penny. Spider-Man punched him''''' Category:Characters Category:Heroes